disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
All That Slumbers (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 9, All That Slumbers. Transcript Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia (Narrating together): '''All That Slumbers. (In his bedroom pod, Kwazii is seen putting away all his furniture, except for his bed, to prepare for his sleepover tonight.) '''Kwazii (puts away his coat hanger down the Octo-Hatch): There, all done. Now to set up for the sleepover. Hmm... (gasps) A big-screen television! (holds his paw out and a big screen television appears) Now for some big bean bag chairs. (holds out his paw again and three bean bag chairs appear) Okay, next is the table, bowls, and plates. (snaps his paw and a table with plates and bowls appear) And now for the finishing touch! (claps his paws and spins, then stops as tons of sweets magically appear) SWEETS GALORE!!! (Candy, cupcakes, brownies, and chips fill the bowls and plates as Kwazii catches six cupcakes in a plate in his paw. Finally, everything is done for the sleepover) There! All done! That's everything I need for my sleepover tonight! (goes over to the table to put the cupcake plate on it) i can't wait to get started. (walks away from the table when Pearl the Lothea climbs onto the table and is about to eat the cupcakes just as he senses her and uses his levitation powers to lift the plate off the table and away from Pearl) Ah ah ah! Not's so fast, Pearl! I know the cupcakes look as scrumptious as usual, but I need them for my sleepover when my two favorite mateys Captain Jake and Princess Sofia come over to watch tonight's special, (snaps his paw again and a TV magazine appears in his paw to show Pearl tonight's show) Grojband Meets Lolirock. A special TV show that everyone's dying to watch, and I want everything to be perfect tonight, (furrows his head thoughtfully) but since you've been behaving so well, Pearl, I guess I can reward you with one cupcake. So here. (hands Pearl a cupcake as she prepares to munch on it) (Suddenly...) Captain Barnacles (his face appears on the screen to call Kwazii): '''Kwazii, Captain Jake and Sofia are here. Is everything ready for your sleepover? '''Kwazii: '''Yup! Everything's all set, Captain! '''Captain Barnacles: '''Good, now you and your friends have a good time! Barnacles out! (the screen turns black for a second) (Meanwhile, Captain Jake and Sofia-with slumber costumes-jump out of the Octo-Hatch.) '''Both (with excitement): Hey, Kwazii! Captain Jake: Wow Kwaz! I like what you've done with the place! Sofia: Whoa! (runs over to the snack table) Check out the snacks! (turns to see Pearl) Oh! Hey there, Pearl. (pets Pearl on the head) Kwazii: Thanks. It took a lot of magic to get this all done! By the way, nice sleeping bags ya got there! Captain Jake (chuckles): There not actually sleeping bags, Kwazii. They’re our slumber costumes. (unpacks his costume) Check out my best Corey costume! (puts it on) Sofia: Lolirock rocks! Jake: Grojband rocks, Lolirock stinks! Sofia: Take that back, you meanie with a garbage dump you call a mouth! Jake (furrows his eyebrows angrily): Yeah?! Why don't you make me?!Category:Transcripts Category:Season 9 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Kwazii Cat Category:Transcripts narrated by Jake/Captain Jake Category:Transcripts narrated by Sofia